<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Smash by YuugiMuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743592">Let's Smash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin'>YuugiMuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, M/M, Mokuba and Yuugi are assholes, Prideshipping, Valentine's Day, background heartshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day gift for prettiugli because I felt like it. Kaiba and Atem go on a date, then smash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Smash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts">prettiugli</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love you, biiiiitch. I ain't never gonna stop loving you, biiiiiitch. Happy late birthday c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fucking Valentine’s day!” Yuugi crowed, throwing himself onto Atem and knocking the wind out of his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem wheezed slightly, sleepy and disoriented from the surprise awakening. He blinked at the ceiling of their shared room until it stopped being blurry, and then focused on Yuugi, who’s soft, blonde bangs hung in front of both of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you, too.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Valentine’s day!” Yuugi said again, “I’m gonna spoil the SHIT out of Ryou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem nodded at his partner seriously. Yuugi bounced a little in excitement and then jumped off of their bed. He ran to their shared closet and started throwing things across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to pick an outfit oh god. Other Me, help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem himself rolled out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor. The air was once more crushed out of his lungs. He made a noise akin to that of a dying animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M serious, I need to look fly as hell! Gotta impress the boyf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumb.” Atem said. “He loves you for you, not for your clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi gave a long sigh, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. But he always looks so cute, I gotta return the favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute.” Atem was mildly offended. They had the same face. If Yuugi wasn’t cute, then Atem also wasn’t cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Atem was pretty damn cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’d probably be even cuter, however, if I could decide which belt to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>every day</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi groaned in exasperation and tossed the belts to the other side of the room as well. He continued digging through their mess of a closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not ask him what he’s wearing and match?” Atem offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit you’re a genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi crawled his way out of the clothing and snatched up his phone. He frantically tapped against the screen, typing out a message to his significant other. Atem decided to get back in bed. He didn’t have anyone to impress, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, Atem! Don’t you have a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem squinted at him, “No??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi scowled before his face went pale and his eyes grew round. “Oh right, I forgot to tell you. You have a date. Get dressed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do I have a date?” Atem groaned and tugged on his bangs in annoyance. He’d been hoping to eat pizza and play video games after waking up past noon. His plans were ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi grinned hugely at his phone before tossing it onto the bed and rushing to the closet again, “I set up a date so you wouldn’t be alone today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greninja loves me more than any human ever could.” Atem grumbled. He joined Yuugi at the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mess. Shirts and pants and studded belts were piled high and spread around the floor. It was a mass of black fabric with the occasional splash of colour thrown in. Very daunting to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear blue! It looks good on you.” Yuugi snatched up a royal blue t-shirt and tossed it at Atem, “Plus, that shirt shows off your chest. Very sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem purred at his friend and then laughed, “It’s not really my colour, aibou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it is today. It contrasts with your hair! Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem sighed, stripped off his sleep clothes, and tugged the blue shirt on. Yuugi was right. The neck of the shirt dipped in a low ‘V’ shape, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty damn sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think black pants would go fine with that, honestly, but find those blue converse we got for my last birthday instead of your boots. Gotta match, gotta look hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi was a blur. He was combing his hair, putting clothes on himself, (and then quickly taking them off again because he apparently didn’t like them,) and throwing clothes at Atem all at once. Atem blinked as his face was covered with a pair of black jeans. He took them off of his head and started pulling them onto his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” Yuugi panted, breathless from over-exerting himself by trying to put on three different articles of clothing at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He tugged a pink hoodie on over his head, and presented himself. The hoodie had a boat full of hearts as its logo, and on the back it said ‘Don’t sink my ship!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good, aibou.” Atem told him honestly. “Don’t forget your shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi dug through the closet until he found a suitable pair of shoes, which were just black vans. He tugged them on and tried combing his hair again. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great, Yuugi.” Atem said, “Don’t freak out.” He sat on their bed and pulled his own shoes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I’m hot. I’m sexy. Ryou loves me. Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Atem agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bracelets! Find all of our blue bracelets! All the way up your arm! And…” Yuugi trailed off as he dug through the top drawer of their dresser. After a moment, he reappeared with a black, diamond shaped earring. “Ta-da! Sex appeal through the roof! Gonna get all the bitches, Atem! I’m taking the other one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both paused to put the earrings in, and then Yuugi claimed the bathroom so he could spray seventeen pounds of Axe directly into his bloodstream. The door was closed, but Atem still felt lightheaded. He loved Yuugi, but damn, the kid had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste for good perfumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem tugged a few blue rubber bracelets onto one forearm, and then followed them with a gold band on each wrist. He picked up his own cologne, an Egyptian brand that smelled a dull, spicy kind of sweet, and spritzed himself on either side of his neck. Then, it was on to the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at himself and nodded approvingly. Blue really wasn’t his colour, but he still looked nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi came out of the bathroom in a cloud of fruity body spray, and Atem proceeded to choke to death on it. He dropped to the ground in a dramatic heap. Yuugi kicked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, it smells good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t talk, dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of pouting from his other self, Atem got up and dusted off his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great.” Yuugi said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem reached out and adjusted Yuugi’s bangs so that they framed his face, and combed his fingers through the spikey mess of hair atop his head. Yuugi looked fine, of course he did, but the little bit of grooming made him relax like a full-body massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, ‘Tem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Aibou.” Atem tugged on a locke of blonde hair and watched it bounce back into place. “Ryou will love it, almost as much as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo shared some soft smiles, and then a hug, before Yuugi squeaked and broke away, “I gotta go get him breakfast! And you have a date. Here, go to Bear Star Bakery, it’s next to that pet store you like, that’s where your date is. It’s at 10:30, you’re almost going to be late. We gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both rushed down the stairs and out of the building, waving a hasty goodbye to Yuugi’s mother and grandfather, who were having tea in the kitchen. Atem held the door open for Yuugi, Yuugi squeezed his hand, and they took off in opposite directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem speed-walked down the path, following the familiar route towards his favourite shop. It was a pet store, and Atem would have liked to work there, but he spent a lot of time at the Kame Game Shop with Yuugi’s grandfather. Yuugi was in college, so he had less spare time to help work, and Atem figured it was the least he could do to help. Still, he spent as many hours as he could hanging out with the birds, lizards, and kittens that lived at the shop. It was a nice place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally reached the store, he looked around for the bakery Yuugi had mentioned. It was two buildings down, with a bear cub made of stars as the logo. Cute. He pushed the door open and smiled at the cheery bell that tinkled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” The cashier beamed at him, her cheeks dark with what was assumedly nerves. He remembered suddenly that he was technically a celebrity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another employee quickly rushed him to the back of the little cafe, sitting him at a booth. He took the seat facing the door, so he could see everyone who entered the building, and ordered a hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a clock right behind the register, and it said the time was 10:27. Either his date was perfectly punctual, or was late. Atem didn’t mind either way. It was a chance to meet someone new, but he didn’t know if he was interested in a romantic relationship with anyone just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few people came and went, buying gifts for their significant others and leaving within minutes. Atem’s hot chocolate arrived, and the waitress blocked his view of the door. He couldn’t see who had entered, but there was a startled noise from the poor, easily excitable cashier. Atem licked a bit of melting whipped cream from the top of his mug and the waitress went back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kaiba. He looked irritated, but that wasn’t new. His foot tapped in an impatient rhythm against the blue and white tiles beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem was kind of breathless. Kaiba was attractive, yes, but today in particular he was gorgeous. His usual tight-fitting black turtleneck was replaced by a looser, maroon coloured sweatshirt, and he had a pale gold scarf wrapped stylishly around his neck. His leather onesie-pants were instead simple, black skinny jeans that hugged his long legs like nothing Atem had ever seen. The fabric on the leg that was bouncing had ridden up just slightly, showing a strip of pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem felt like one of the jokes Jounouchi and Honda would make in high school. Even the slightest hint of shoulder would make men ruin their pants. It was less than an inch of ankle, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s deep blue eyes suddenly locked with his, and he felt his own eyes widen. He blinked. Kaiba did not. Kaiba did, however, stalk towards the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” He said, voice as rough and angry as it usually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Atem questioned, getting up anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba pushed him away from his seat and sat down in it, “I want to see the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem blinked again, confused, but sat down across from Kaiba and tugged his hot chocolate closer to himself. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem grinned softly and shook his head, “Yuugi said I should spend today with someone, so he set up a date for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those rat bastards.” Kaiba gasped. “This is a setup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem tilted his head, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mokuba did the same damn thing. It’s a conspiracy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s not just a coincidence? Those are known to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba glared at him, “Look at what we’re fucking wearing, Pharaoh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem felt his cheeks grow slightly warm. Oh, he was looking, alright. Jeez, maybe all their dueling was more than just rivalry, at least for him. Kaiba was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> signature colours. And he was wearing blue, which was Kaiba’s colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a conspiracy!” Atem declared, “Those rat bastards!” He liked Kaiba’s phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about my brother like that.” Kaiba scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem scowled back, but it left quickly. “Hey, Happy Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at Kaiba, who just pouted more, and flipped the menu open. His stomach growled. Atem flipped through the laminated pages, growing more and more hungry with each picture he saw. Eventually, he decided on chocolate chip muffins and some strawberries and orange slices on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their waitress returned to the table and asked if they were ready to order. Kaiba was still angry about the betrayal by his brother, so Atem ordered for him, getting a simple stack of banana pancakes. He smirked and quietly requested that the pancakes be heart shaped. That would piss Kaiba off, for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The server left to get their orders started, and Atem sipped his drink, staring at Kaiba over the top of the glass. Kaiba stared back, narrow eyes squinted more than normal in displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s not having a good day.” Atem commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be at work.” Kaiba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Atem rolled his eyes, “Imagine being Kaiba Seto, one of the richest men in the world, and working instead of having fun on a holiday. Tell me you at least planned to spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> time with Mokuba today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has places to be.” Kaiba went back to pouting. Atem figured Mokuba’s absence had something to do with his foul mood. He didn’t push it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress rested a glass on the table and then scurried away. Atem stared at it. Kaiba stared at it. Atem stared at Kaiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck am I looking at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a today-only special. It’s supposed to taste like chocolate coloured strawberries. It’s also coffee. I know you like coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem gave Kaiba a wide-eyed look, as if asking for praise for being so thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba glared at him, “Coffee isn’t supposed to taste good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had fun</span>
  <em>
    <span>, ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get an answer. Kaiba just made a growling noise and snatched the drink. He took a sip and frowned even further. Atem thought his face must hurt from how deep his scowl was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means you like it, score one Atem.” Atem grinned at him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> start something right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. He batted his eyelashes and his smile softened. The picture of innocence, certainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nipple is showing.” Kaiba took another drink of his coffee and looked around the little cafe with mild disinterest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem glanced down and flushed with shame. How had his shirt slipped so far down? That was embarrassing. He fixed his shirt and then it was his turn to glower at the other man. Luckily, they were both saved from the awkward eye contact that was sure to ensue, because their waitress had returned with their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem pretended to focus on his fruit, and held back a grin when Kaiba made the slightest noise of alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem gave him an innocent look, “Do you not like bananas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t order this. Also, why the fuck is it so misshapen? Pancakes are supposed to be round, it’s not that hard. Some fucking bakery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Kaiba, it’s a heart.” Atem blinked at him, “It’s Valentine’s Day. It’s a heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, and Atem swore Kaiba’s cheeks grew a shade more pink. He pushed the plate away and looked at the wall, frowning. Atem popped a slice of orange into his mouth. It burst between his teeth and flooded his mouth with flavour. Damn. Those were some good oranges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another orange slice, a strawberry, and a bite of muffin, Atem finally broke the awkward silence, “Why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mokuba made me promise to stay.” Kaiba answered, finally looking back at Atem. His expression had changed from annoyed to merely bored. That wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was smart of him.” Atem nodded, “Your pancakes are getting soggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba looked at the plate and just stared at it. He didn’t move to eat it or to push it away even further. Just stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude just eat the pancakes, you’re giving me anxiety.” Atem said after two solid minutes of dead silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re disgusting.” Kaiba said, but picked up a fork and cut himself a small bite, “Heart shaped, ugh. Valentine’s Day is such a useless holiday. Actually, most holidays are useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem rolled his eyes and nibbled his muffin, “What’s so bad about being with the person you love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people don’t give a shit about that, and they’re looked down upon for it.” Kaiba answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if anyone could look down on you.” Atem smirked, “You’re too much of a giant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, couldn’t hear you from down there, what was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed and lightly kicked Kaiba’s shin under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kick the shit out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem did it again, still gentle. He recieved a kick in return, except it fucking hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, dick!” He glared and reached down to rub the sore area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” Kaiba said again. He ate some more pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem stuck his tongue out at his rival, who said nothing. He stared, judgingly, and took a drink of his coffee. Well, at least there was victory in that. Kaiba was eating, and drinking, the food he’d chosen. And enjoying it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet once more, but it was comfortable this time. Atem finished the first of his two muffins and ate the rest of his orange slices, and Kaiba made his way through a whole quarter of one pancake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… were you really just going to work all day?” Atem asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.” Kaiba said. He stabbed aimlessly at his food, “I have a high score to beat on Smash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem perked up, “That’s what I was going to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat my high score?” Kaiba glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, idiot, play Smash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba pointed the fork in his direction threateningly, “Don’t call me an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of willpower to not say it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do it together.” Atem said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You’re asking me to smash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem squinted at him, “Yes, very obviously, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba pulled out his phone and pointed it at him, “Say it one more time. With detail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem was confused, was Kaiba filming him? “I think we should Smash together. It could be fun, and neither of us have actual plans for Valentine’s day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to smash me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would like to Smash you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba snorted and stopped recording. “You’re a dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand!” Atem frowned, “I just want to play video games with you, what is so amusing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing.” Kaiba waved him away and finished his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes or no, Kaiba. I have other things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t. You literally just said you had no plans. Fine, we’ll play, but I’ll kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t reach!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem kicked out and his foot connected with Kaiba’s leg. Kaiba hissed at him, but it was probably more out of surprise than anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say goodbye to your fucking kneecaps.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s nose twitched, and there was amusement in his eyes. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> a laugh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem nibbled on a strawberry and watched Kaiba suddenly pull his phone back out and start typing on it. He was curious, but wouldn’t pry. But he was curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Kaiba explained, “A car will be here in roughly five minutes. Finish eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell yeah, Smash Bros!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem quickly finished his second muffin, and shoveled the rest of his strawberries into his mouth. The car pulled up to the curb in front of the bakery. Atem’s cheeks ached slightly from the amount of food in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fnk u.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got up, and Kaiba pulled a random amount of money from his wallet. He dropped it on the table and dragged Atem out of the building. Kaiba’s driver held the car door open for them, and Atem scrambled into the vehicle before Kaiba could shove him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive, fast.” Kaiba instructed harshly. The driver revved the engine and took off down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait, Kaiba.” Atem said sincerely, “Spending time with you brings me great joy, even if you can be rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba scoffed and said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride was quiet, but both duelists were practically buzzing with excitement by the time the limo pulled up to the porch of Kaiba’s home. Atem crawled out of the car and gazed up at the mansion. It was modern and impressive. Atem prefered gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the building when a servant opened the door for them, and looked at Kaiba for directions. The man walked swiftly and silently towards a staircase, leading Atem to the next floor of the house. He pushed open a door and revealed a gaming room. There was a couch on one side, a huge television with every possible gaming device on the other, and the middle of the room was covered in beanbag chairs. It looked incredibly comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without asking for permission, Atem dropped himself into a chair and let his body sink into it. He nestled himself into the squishy fabric and gazed up at Kaiba, who seemed somehow even taller. Kaiba stared back, shook his head, and went to go start their game. He sat on the couch once the game was loading, and tossed a controller at Atem’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, fuck you.” Atem rubbed the sore spot and clicked around to make sure everything was still working. It was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and sat beside Kaiba on the couch. Kaiba started a game, they picked their characters, and the match was on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tied, two wins each, and decided to have a fifth match as the tiebreaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kick your ass.” Kaiba threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem leaned forward and jammed the up button on his controller, dodging Kaiba’s attack. “You’ll have to catch me first, Kaiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the lead. Kaiba was certainly almost out, it would be easy to- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba shoved Atem with his shoulder, and the controller was knocked out of his hands. Atem lost the match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win.” Kaiba said, calm and smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cheated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should hold on to your controller better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem rubbed his shoulder and bared his teeth. Kaiba kept hurting him. Maybe he’d return the favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pounced on the other man and dug his nails, which weren’t as long as Kaiba’s but were still capable of doing damage, into Kaiba’s arm. Kaiba, in return, flailed and tried to push him off of the couch, and off of himself. In the scramble, one of Atem’s hands found its way to Kaiba’s stomach, and his fingers were still curled in. He gripped Kaiba’s abdomen to stop himself from getting thrown across the room, and then let go in shock when a squeal left Kaiba’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both froze, eyes locked together, and position just barely decent. Kaiba’s cheeks grew red with probably embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just-” Atem gaped, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ticklish</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba moved to push Atem again, but let out another squeaky noise because Atem tapped his fingers against his stomach again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kaiba demanded. He was blushing even more. “I’m not fucking ticklish what the fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clearly are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem grinned evilly and poked the center of Kaiba’s abdomen. Kaiba squirmed in discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, I’ve never been ticklish in my life. This is bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he would have been able to throw Atem off with no struggle, but he was apparently too shocked -not to mention sensitive- at the moment. Atem took advantage of this fact, and ran both hands against Kaiba’s chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he was fit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba smacked his arm, “Dude, stop… whatever the fuck you’re doing. It’s gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong with being gay?” Atem raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I might be now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Atem gazed down at his rival thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’ve never been ticklish before?” Atem asked. He walked two fingers along Kaiba’s stomach and smirked as the muscles twitched beneath his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kaiba’s face was flushed, but he was still glaring. His eyes were pretty, even if they were mean. “Are you coming onto me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem gave a wicked grin, “Well, I can later if you want, but I figured some foreplay was in order first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh jesus christ you knew what smash meant the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba pushed him again, and this time succeeded in dropping Atem onto the floor. He hopped over the back of the couch and crouched there, peeking out distrustfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of me, Kaiba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just don’t want you to touch me with your peasant hands!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fucking pharaoh, you’re the peasant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem got up and dove at Kaiba again. Kaiba, instead of stepping out of the way and letting Atem go flying, caught him. He pressed their chests together and gripped Atem’s hair tightly, tilting his head back so they were looking into each others eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play this shit with me, Pharaoh. You may be King of Games, but this is one thing I will never lose.” Kaiba leaned closer until their noses bumped together, “Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem felt his cheeks grow warm. Ah… They were so close… And was Kaiba saying…? His head was spinning. Kaiba’s breath was sweet, slightly chocolatey from his coffee earlier. Atem…wanted to taste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Kaiba’s heart beating against his chest. The steady rhythm was so different from his own hummingbird pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kaiba’s. The reaction was so fast it gave him whiplash. Kaiba pulled him closer, if that was possible, and pressed their mouths together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A puff of warm breath met his face, and then Kaiba’s tongue prodded against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, and Kaiba’s tongue slid against his own. He tasted chocolate and coffee, and found that he had a new favourite flavour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it was over. His head was spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba let him fall onto the couch and backed away. His blue eyes glared down at Atem, and Atem looked back without really seeing. He wanted to kiss Kaiba again. Wanted Kaiba to kiss him. Wanted to catch his breath. Wanted Kaiba to snatch it away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to the stupid game.” Kaiba said, and glared at him some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to play any games. He wanted… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, okay, a game was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed himself into the corner of the couch, and Kaiba took the other side. It felt very far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why weren’t they closer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem picked up his controller and stayed where he was. If Kaiba wanted to sit next to him, he would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started a new match, and Atem put his focus on beating Kaiba’s stupid reptilian character. He won the first match, and Kaiba the second. Whoever won the third battle would be the champion. The fight started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever wins tops.” Kaiba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem started choking, and Kaiba got a decent amount of damage in before he regained his bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheating, again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba said nothing, but there was the slightest of smirks on his face. Atem did his best to catch up, but Kaiba was good at the game, and had a bit of a head start. Atem wasn’t one for excuses, but the odds were not in his favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe he wanted to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, slightly, kind of, a little bit, possibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good game, Kaiba.” He said evenly, pretending that his face wasn’t on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba snorted, “Yeah.” He exited the game and messed around on the menu of his Switch before opening a new game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba looked at him, “You thought we were going to fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem frowned and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba smirked, “On the first date? What do you take me for, Atem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem blinked. This was a date? Oh. This was a date! Yuugi and Mokuba had set it up, and Kaiba… Was going along with it? And Kaiba had used his name…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have we known each other? Pardon me for assuming our friendship would get me somewhere.” Atem said, grinning with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba rolled his eyes, snorted, and started playing Luigi’s Mansion. It wasn’t multiplayer, so Atem put his controller down and crawled across the couch. He curled up next to Kaiba and focused his eyes on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a date… With Kaiba!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had he never realized his feelings? Because there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Kaiba shift nervously beside him, but he didn’t get pushed away, and Kaiba didn’t leave, so that was a plus. Atem breathed in through his nose and took in Kaiba’s scent. Coffee, of course, the man lived and breathed coffee. The syrup from his pancakes earlier. Baby soap- probably his laundry detergent. Overall, he smelled very sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edible, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Atem wouldn’t bite him, even if it would be funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hours of playing multiple games before Kaiba’s phone suddenly rang. Atem jolted, surprised, and blinked when he realized the room had gone dark. Kaiba answered his phone, frowning as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Atem is with me. No, I did not kill him. Yes, I still might, I’m on the fence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem blinked some more. How long had they been sitting there? A long time, obviously. It was… Shit, it was night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, your idiot wants to talk to you.” Kaiba handed him the phone, and Atem put it to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he kidnap you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Do you know when you’ll be home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Atem looked around the room again, “Soon? Maybe? I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi was quiet for a minute, but answered cheerfully, “Let me know when you’re on your way, or if you’re gonna spend the night there. Talk to you later, Other Me. Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up the phone, and Atem stared at it. It was only seven, but still, he and Kaiba had been curled up on the couch together for nearly eight hours. Atem handed the phone back and got up to stretch his limbs, which started cramping as soon as he remembered that they existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call a car.” Kaiba said. He stood up, towering over Atem the way he always did, and tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem stood on the couch so they were closer in height and pulled Kaiba into a hug. As expected, he was pushed away, and Kaiba made some offended, strangled noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you.” He hissed, looking scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed, “You let me use you as a pillow for hours, but one hug is too far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba bared his teeth when Atem wrapped an arm around his waist, and his body tensed up greatly, but he didn’t pull away. Atem slid his hand beneath Kaiba’s shirt and danced his fingers against Kaiba’s stomach. Kaiba wiggled in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still ticklish.” Atem cooed, and let him go, “Call your car, then, Kaiba, but I’ll only leave if you promise to see me again for something other than a duel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba scoffed at him and glanced away, crossing his arms defensively over his chest, “Your nipple is showing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem looked down quickly, and saw that Kaiba was lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to take my shirt off, you need only ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my house!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba nudged Atem, and Atem slightly lost his balance. He wobbled a bit on the uneven flooring of the couch and then shifted so that he fell into Kaiba’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hero.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba dropped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem glared at him from the floor, and Kaiba ignored him in favour of texting someone. Atem busied himself with fixing the pant leg that he’d noticed was riding up earlier. He straightened Kaiba’s jeans and let his fingers drag across the soft, pale skin of Kaiba’s ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your slutty, slutty ankle was showing.” Atem answered. “You’ll go to hell for that, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba gave a single, rough laugh. “I’m already destined for hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go commit some crimes so I can meet you there.” Atem said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem got off of the floor and dusted himself off. He gave Kaiba a smile, and in return got something that was less of a frown than normal. An improvement, at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Kaiba looked away, “The driver will take you to get some food, I didn’t offer you anything while you were here. Get whatever you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kaiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem reached up and moved Kaiba’s head until they were facing each other once more. Kaiba’s eyes narrowed, displeased at being touched, but he allowed it. Atem rose on the tips of his toes to kiss him, but was still too short. He kissed the bottom of Kaiba’s chin instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ.” Kaiba whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Atem tilted his head, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, nothing. I just… you’re serious, aren’t you? About… this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba looked away again, an air of shyness surrounding him suddenly. “I’ve been serious about you since we met.” He admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem felt dizzy. Kaiba… For so long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to kiss again, but Kaiba was so freaking tall. Atem reached around his neck and forced him to bend down slightly. He kissed Kaiba softly. The taste of coffee had faded slightly, but that left something that was more purely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaiba</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was equally nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s arms wound around his waist, unsure and gentle, and so different from the first time. He really did mean it, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted, but continued holding each other. Kaiba wouldn’t look at Atem, but Atem was looking at Kaiba. He examined the now-pink skin of the other man’s face, counted the pale freckles that littered his cheeks, watched the way Kaiba’s eyes would meet his for just a split second before they darted away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody had ever seen Kaiba like this, without his confident exterior and sharp glare. He was… soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, um… gotta go home.” Kaiba mumbled, “Yuugi… He… Misses you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem chuckled and let Kaiba go. He straightened himself up and messed with the collar of his shirt. Atem understood. Kaiba wasn’t good with feelings, nor with touching someone else. He wasn’t offended, but he was slightly disappointed. Now that he knew what he wanted, letting it go was hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you next free?” Atem asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I have work.” Kaiba said, “I’ll call you if I have time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem shook his head, “I don’t have a phone. You’ll have to tell Yuugi, so he can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck? Why don’t you have a phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I waste money on a phone when I never leave the house?” Atem shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re a hermit.” Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “I’ll send one to your house tomorrow. For now, come on. I’ll walk you to the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a gentleman.” Atem teased, “Will you hold the door open for me, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba shoved him, and the glare he gave meant that yes, he had, in fact, planned to hold the door open for him. Cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba opened the door of the limo once they reached it, and Atem looked up at him with eyes as wide as he could make them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s cheeks went red again. If he wasn’t careful, they’d get stuck like that. Atem smiled sweetly, and it grew when Kaiba bent down to press a quick kiss to his cheek. He grabbed one of Kaiba’s hands and squeezed it quickly before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Atem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Kaiba.” Atem nodded, “Perhaps we can Smash again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem cackled and slammed the door shut, cutting off the rest of Kaiba’s angry sentence. Maybe next time, they really would smash.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>